shopkins_cartoon_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Víctor Ugarte
Víctor Ugarte (born October 31, 1976) is a Mexican voice actor who voiced in the Mexican Spanish dub of Cheeky and the Magic Railroad. He is best known for voicing Hot Dog from "Krypto the Superdog", Uryū Ishida from "Bleach", Son Goten from "Dragonball Z," Master Shake from "Aqua Teen Hunger Force," and Sasuke Uchiha from "Naruto". He is also the official voiceover for Daniel Radcliffe. He is the older brother to Xóchitl Ugarte. Voices *Cheeky Chocolate (Cheeky and the Magic Railroad) Trivia *He, along with Tokuyoshi Kawashima and Caspar Phillipson voiced Casey Jones from the 2007 "TMNT film in their respective languages. *He with Héctor Emmanuel Gómez, and Enzo Fortuny, provided voices in the 2011 film The Smurfs. **Jan-David Rönfeldt, Dariusz Błażejewski, Achim Schülke, Don Spencer, Stan Limburg, Francisco Colmenero, Marek Robaczewski, Ron Druyan, Armando Réndiz, Jamie Thomason, Franz Josef Steffens, Alejandro Mayén, Andreas von der Meden, Holger Mahlich, Douglas Welbat and Christian Stark have also worked on "The Smurfs". *He, Alan Prieto, Hisayo Mochizuki, Manuel Campuzano, Roberto Mendiola, Salvador Reyes, Noriko Shitaya, Shinichirō Miki, Hideo Ishikawa, Edson Matus, Liliana Barba, Irina Índigo, Isabel Romo, Masaharu Satō, Kenta Miyake, Junko Noda, Houko Kuwashima, Shōto Kashii, Luis Alfonso Mendoza, Tetsu Inada, Nobutoshi Canna, Eduardo Garza, José Luis Orozco, Humberto Vélez, Gerardo Reyero and Kiyoyuki Yanada have all worked on "Bleach". *He, Christos Topoulos, Henning Nöhren, Lennardt Krüger, Christian Stark, Tobias Schmidt, Christian Rudolf, Fabian Harloff, Robert Kotulla, Konstantin Graudus, Merete Brettschneider, Tim Kreuer, Oliver Böttcher, Robert Missler, Patrick Bach, Jürgen Holdorf, Jan-David Rönfeldt, Joshy Peters, Sascha Draeger, Michael Bideller, Joey Cordevin, Volker Hanisch, Nils Rieke, Peter Weis, Rainer Schmitt, Jens Wendland, Martin May, Bernd Stephan, Robin Brosch, Eberhard Haar, Angela Quast, Kai-Henrik Möller, Achim Schülke, Sonja Stein, Marion von Stengel, Jesse Grimm, Henry König, Lutz Herkenrath, Dagmar Dreke, Knud Riepen, Gerhart Hinze, Erik Schäffler, Jennifer Böttcher, Joachim Kretzer, Manuela Bäcker, Daniel Welbat, Klaus Dittmann, Martin Lohmann, Celine Fontanges, Till Huster, Ben Hecker, Matthias Klimsa, Simona Pahl, Monty Arnold, Anne Moll, Walter Wigand, Oliver Warsitz, Andreas Kleb, Benjamin Morik, Johannes Semm, Martin Brücker, Marcus Just, Achim Buch, Alfonso Ramírez, Ivo Möller, Christian Strempler, Takuya Iwabata, Guillermo Rojas, Manuel Campuzano, Mayra Arellano, César Árias, Hiroshi Tsuchida, Salvador Reyes, Carlos Hernández, Gaby Ugarte, Diana Pérez, Timo Kinzel, Armando Coria, Chikara Osaka, Daiki Nakamura, Sergio Morel, Nadine Schreier, Arturo Mercado Jr., Hideo Ishikawa, Taisuke Yamamoto, Keiko Nemoto, Tomohiro Tsuboi, Paco Mauri, Leyla Rangel, Masashi Ebara, Dulce Guerrero, Hisao Egawa, Mireya Mendoza, Katharina von Keller, Humberto Vélez, Kunihiro Kawamoto, Ryūji Nakagi, Tim Grobe, Rocío Garcel, Mayumi Asano, Shigenori Sōya, Naoki Bandō, Tammo Kaulbarsch, Kenta Miyake, Nobutoshi Canna, Masayuki Omoro, Zvika Schwartzberg, Héctor Emmanuel Gómez, Kaihiamal Martínez, Cezary Kwieciński, Takeshi Aono, Zbigniew Konopka, Benjamín Rivera, Eduardo Garza, Óscar Flores, Nozomu Sasaki, Mario Castañeda, Joanna Pach-Żbikowska, Bin Shimada, Dafnis Fernández, Herman López, Moisés Iván Mora, Irwin Daayán, Gerardo Reyero, Anna Apostolakis, Javier Olguín, Janusz Wituch, Leszek Zduń, Sōichirō Hoshi, Paweł Szczesny, Ryōtarō Okiayu, Hiroaki Hirata and Noriko Shitaya all worked on "Naruto". *He, Caspar Phillipson and Tokuyoshi Kawashima voiced Casey Jones from the 2007 "TMNT" film in their respective languages. **Helmut Krauss, Yehonatan Magon ("again"), Tokuyoshi Kawashima ("again"), Piotr Bajtlik, César Árias, Karina Altamirano, Pasi Ruohonen, ("again") Alan Prieto, ("again") Oliver Rohrbeck, Albert Cohen, Mireya Mendoza and Yigal Mizrachi have also worked on the "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" films. There have also been several other people that have worked on other parts of the franchise: **Tokuyoshi Kawashima, Hidenari Ugaki, Yohei Nishina, Jan-David Rönfeldt, Stig Krogstad, Samuel Harjanne, Tomohiro Nishimura, Kiyonobu Suzuki, Kunihiro Kawamoto, Denis Bespalyy, Ryūji Nakagi, Saar Badishi, Daisuke Gōri, Takafumi Kawakami, Tzvika Shwartzberg, Shōto Kashii, Santiago Ziesmer, Kenji Utsumi and Dariusz Odija ("the 2003 version") **Alan Prieto, Yehonatan Magon, Javier Olguín, José Gilberto Vilchis, Ricardo Bautista, Tim Kreuer, Jorge Badillo, Mia Kadosh, Józef Pawłowski, Gadi Levy, Tzvika Shwartzberg, Shōto Kashii, Hiroshi Tsuchida, Talya Barkay and Sukekiyo Kameyama ("the 2012 version"). **Hiroko Emori, Rainer Schmitt, Daiki Nakamura, Hideyuki Umezu, Dariusz Odija ("again"), Håkan Mohede, Herman López, Achim Schülke, Reinder van der Naalt, Luis Alfonso Mendoza, Toshiharu Sakurai, Jorge Santos, Marion von Stengel, Masayuki Omoro, Simcha Barbiro, Kiyoyuki Yanada, Bin Shimada, Talya Barkay ("again"), Hidenari Ugaki ("again"), Gérard Boucaron, Kenji Utsumi, Naoki Tatsuta, Kiyonobu Suzuki, Oliver Rohrbeck, Víctor Ugarte ("again"), Albert Cohen, Mireya Mendoza and Yigal Mizrachi ("the 1987 version"). External links * Victor's Twitter account Category:Voice actors